


let it burn out, don't fight it and try to move on

by Thy_Thor_Felix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Eret is adopted, F/F, F/M, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Sheep hybrid friend, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, he's a hybrid in this so yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thy_Thor_Felix/pseuds/Thy_Thor_Felix
Summary: Vienna was 10 when his mother left. 12 when he turned into Floris. Floris was 13 when his dad introduced him to someone new.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Friend, Wilbur Soot/Friend, Wilbur Soot/Sally
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh yuuur. yes I made friend a sheep hybrid and named him Espen. :)

Wil hummed as he cradled Vienna in his arms, pressing a kiss on her little head. She was at 5 years old, bundled up in his old brown cardigan, her little hand wrapped around one of his fingers with the intent of not letting go. Her little ears twitched at him, orange mop of hair covering and framing her face, with a smile gracing her peaceful little face. Sally had gone to buy food at the market, having left 20 minutes ago, which had made Vienna a little fussy. But Wilbur didn't mind, he was just glad he got to spend time with his lovely daughter.

-

Vienna's hands shook as he..she held the note, tears dripping onto it. Her mom up and left, to travel the sea or some shit, he couldn't think. "D..dad," she croaked, voice cracking. Wilbur appeared in 2 seconds, practically materializing in front of her, cupping her face immediately. "What is it, my princess?" Vienna pressed the paper against him, shaking as he took it, coffee eyes scanning the note. "S-she left dad- Mom left! Why? Why did she leave," she pleaded, pressing her head against her father's shoulder. Wil carded a hand through the orange embers that laid upon his head, "I'm so sorry Vie.. Please-" His father's voice became muffled, she couldn't think. Vienna had lost her mother at 10.

-

Her skin crawled as she stared at her body, icky feelings going through her. He shouldn't look like this, all soft and feminine. Vienna wanted to look like her uncle, she wanted to look like her dad, wanted fluffy short hair. He stared at his eyes in the mirror, scowling at the girl in front of him. This wasn't him, this was Vienna. He.. He? When did she decide to be called a he? She shook her head and slipped her phone from her pocket, deciding to call Eret, frowning at the thought of him. Vienna thought of when Eret wore a dress to school, of how she felt when she tried it on and felt grossed out, wishing she'd looked like him.

"Hello? Fundy?" 

"Eret I need your help."

"Oh dear, please do tell me the issue," he said. She inhaled shakily, "I keep calling myself he. A-and I like it." There was a pause, the silence too loud, and then a deep chuckle. "So you're trans funds?" She furrowed her eyebrows, "What's that?" Eret inhaled, "Well, being transgender means that you identify as the opposite gender. And I believe that's what you're experiencing funds." Vienna stared at himself in the mirror, imagining himself with short hair and stubble, euphoria going through his body at the thought. "Oh fuck." Eret laughed, calming his nerves. "Well, will you help me pick out a name?" Vienna and Eret stayed up until 2 am coming up with names, Vienna becoming Floris at 12 years old.

-

Floris grimaced at himself in the mirror, staring at his feminine face and long hair, an icky feeling going through his whole body. He sighs as he thinks of his uncle, thinking of long pink hair and red capes, wishing he could pull off long hair like him. He heard his father call out to him from downstairs, stuffing his hat on his head, shoving his ponytail in it. "Vienna! There you are! Listen kit, I'm having someone over and I want them to meet you, I hope you'll be on your best behavior?" He stared at Wilbur, nodding, "yea I'll try dad."

Floris sat on the sofa, spacing out as he gazed at the tv, watching as some kid and a stretchy dog went to do some of the wackest shit he's ever seen. He heard the doorbell ring and his dad's footsteps ring out through the house, the front door opening. "Friend," Wilbur exclaimed, and someone laughed. "Wil we saw eachother last week," a voice said, accent a cross between German or Dutch. "Vienna! Come here!" He groaned internally as he got off the couch, turning to see the person in Question. 

He was obviously a sheep hybrid, blue wool cascading down his shoulder, a warm smile grace his face. The sheep reached his father's shoulders, tan skin a big contrast against his father's pale one. He was wearing a white turtleneck and a light blue cardigan, a brown skirt flowing down his legs. "Vienna this is Friend!" Friend chucked, "gosh at least tell her my real name wil," he turned to her, "My name's Espen. Your pops here decided that my name is friend one day so everyone calls me that now," he said dejectedly, chuckling as Wil nuzzled against his wool. 

"Ew gross dad," he mumbled as he turned back towards the living room. Friend looked at Wilbur, smiling as Wilbur pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I think that went well blue. She just doesn't trust right away," Wilbur mumbled against his neck. "And when are we gonna tell her," Friend mumbled. Wilbur bit the inside of his cheek, laying his head on his shoulder, "when I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

“Fundy, I believe I need to tell you something,” mumbled Eret. Floris hummed as he watched Eret rub his wrist, he only did that when he was nervous. “I.. I uhm.” He stared into the Herobrinian’s eyes, smiling softly as if to encourage him. He smiled back and exhaled, “I would like it if you used all pronouns for me,” he said quickly, practically jumbling the words together. Floris stared at Eret, smiling nervously, “Could.. Could you repeat that? Please?” 

Eret inhaled shakily, “I would like it if you used all pronouns for me,” he said carefully. Floris cocked an eyebrow, “Like… He and She?” He smiled lopsided, “Close. He,she, and they.” He nodded, “Alright? But like. How does that work?” God bless Eret’s patience, He thought as she started explaining how he could use all pronouns when referencing them.

-

Floris flushed at the sight of Eret, who was twirling around in a white dress shirt and a muted green skirt, a flower crown replacing their usual silver one. They had gotten this from one of their friends and instantly bought him a matching set, only the skirt was replaced with pants. “C’mon funds! Dance with me,” they giggled, grabbing his hands and pulling him from his seat. “Eret you’re going to be the death of me,” he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around their waist from behind, rocking them around. 

She smiled at Floris, his chin resting on her shoulder. They rocked together, Eret humming in his ear, fingers tracing figures on his arm. Floris looked over to Eret’s mirror, staring at the wither hybrid’s face, pressing his face down. “Funds what’re you doing,” they mumbled, voice unfairly deep. Floris flushed, “Nothing,” he mumbled as he pressed further into her neck. He laughed softly, “Funds you’re tickling me.” 

Floris looked up at Him, "You make me so jealous." White eyes stared into his, "what how?" The fox grumbled against his shoulder, "gender envy." Eret laughed, burying his face into Floris' hair, "what part of me do you envy?" The ginger scoffed, "Well first of all no tits. Your hair is fluffy and short. Your voice, you're tall as shit, you look absolutely ethereal in feminine clothes." Eret hummed, hands reaching to hold his face, "You could always ask your dad or Niki for a haircut?" Floris leaned into his hands, resting comfortably in them, "yea i guess."

-

Floris stalked up to his dad, hands behind his back. Wilbur was cleaning the dishes and talking on the phone. "Dad," he called out, the taller jumping and turning. "Oh Vienna! Wait a sec-" He fumbled with his phone, wiping the soap suds on his red sweater. "What do you need, princess?" Floris internally cringed at the nickname, "Can I get a haircut?"

Wilbur stared at his daughter, slack jawed and confused, "What?" The fox shuffled his feet, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets, "I… want a haircut? Like… your hair?" The brunette smiled, reaching for his phone, "of course kit! I'll call Niki!" Floris smiled, tail wagging behind him, tackling his dad. "Thank you father! You're the best," he giggled, smile full of fangs. 

-

Floris was buzzing with energy as they neared Niki's house, leg bouncing against his tail. He was getting his haircut today, getting cut to the same length as his father. "Alright Kit, we're almost there, remember to say hi to everyone. Not just Eret." He nodded, pressing his face agaisnt the window, tail absolutely going wild. The moment the car stopped, he jumped out and ran to the door, knocking quickly. 

The door opened to reveal Eret, who got tackled immediately, laughing as they both hit the floor. "Fundy- my skirt is too short for this-" Floris perked up, looking down to see the full picture, only to jump off with blush on his face. They were wearing fishnets, both on their torso and legs, a black crop top, and a pink pencil skirt. He suddenly felt underdressed in his usual black jacket, white shirt and black sweatpants, the only thing different was the absence of his hat.

"I- uhm, sorry." Eret shook her head smiling, "It's alright funds, you were excited. Now, a little help please? I'm wearing anything under this skirt." He nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her up in a quick motion, wrapping his arms around her. "Vienna! Don't jump out of cars like that," his father called out, resting against the door frame to catch his breath. "Sorry father, I'm just excited." Wilbur patted him on the back, "just don't do that again. Where's Niki?"

As if right on cue, Niki came through covered in flour. The smell of bread became stronger then before, some lavender invaded his senses. "Oh hello, sorry I couldn't answer the door, Ranboo and I were putting the last batch of bread in the oven. I know you guys like mine so much." Floris perked up at the thought of a fresh batch of Niki's bread, mouth watering. Wilbur wrapped his arms around Niki, "oh how you treat us so nicely," he said as Niki giggled. “Yea yeah, anyways, Fundy do you have in mind how you want your haircut?” 

Floris nodded fervently as Niki led him to the kitchen, practically buzzing with energy as he sat down. Niki put a towel around his shoulders, grabbing a spray bottle and spraying his hair. She combed through it to untangle it and make it straight. "How short do you want it sweet?" Floris gestured at his dad, "Like father's!" Wilbur looked up at Them and stood there for a second, only to nod. "Alright then, try to stay still or it'll be uneven."


End file.
